The instant invention generally relates to articulated windshield wiper blade assemblies, and more particularly to an articulated wiper blade assembly including an internal stake arrangement to retain the wiping element while still allowing articulation. The wiper blade assembly is intended to be utilized as a refill, and in this regard, the wiper blade assembly is provided in a maximum length whereby the wiper blade assembly can be cut down to any desired length. A refill kit includes the wiper blade assembly, and a cutting device for cutting the wiper blade assembly to the needed size.
Windshield wipers and wiper blade refills are typically provided in a variety of different lengths to accommodate different size frames. Although the provision of multiple sizes of blades is convenient to the end consumer, retailers are forced to carry all of the sizes and must stock extensive sections of valuable shelf space with numerous lengths of this single item. In this regard, it would be preferable to sell one maximum-sized refill so that less shelf space were required. The present invention relates specifically to articulated windshield wiper blade assemblies, and to refill assemblies for an articulated wiper blade assembly. In the known articulated wiper assemblies, the male spline is held from longitudinally sliding within the female spline channel on one, or both ends, by a stake, i.e. a punched finger of plastic which extends downwardly into the female spline channel. The staked finger engages the end wall of the male spline and prevents sliding of the male spline out of that respective end. Alternatively, an end cap, or end plug may be used to prevent sliding of the male spline out of a respective end. Still further, a retainer clip may be pushed into one end of the female spline to prevent the male spline from sliding out of the respective end of the female spline channel. These arrangements are effective for the sale of wiper blade assemblies having fixed lengths. However, such a dual-ended retaining arrangement is ineffective for the sale of a maximum length refill wiper blade assembly which must be cut at one end to a shorter size. Cutting of the prior art assemblies would result in the severing of one of the retention members and would thus permit the male spline to become disassembled from the female spline. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved retaining arrangement for use in a refill kit for articulated wiper blade assemblies.
In this regard, the instant invention provides an articulated wiper blade having an internal stake retention arrangement. More specifically, the improved articulated wiper blade assembly includes a wiper blade sub-assembly having a female and male spline portions, and an internal stake located within the spline channel for preventing longitudinal movement of the male spline within the female spline channel while still permitting journaled rotation of the male spline within the female spline. The stake is preferably located adjacent to one end of the length of the wiper blade sub-assembly, whereby the wiper blade sub-assembly can be cut at the opposing end thereof to a shorter length without affecting the retention stake. The stake more specifically comprises a rigid, staked finger element which extends inwardly from the female spline channel into a transverse notch in the body of the male spline. The staked finger engages with the inner walls of the notch to prevent longitudinal movement in either direction while the notch still permits rotation of the male spline around the stake. Additional staked fingers with corresponding notches can be utilized to further prevent longitudinal movement of the male spline. A retainer clip for securing the wiper assembly to the frame can thus be located at one end of the wiper assembly, and the opposing end can be shortened to a custom length without adversely affecting the staked retention members.
The wiper blade refill kit includes the improved articulated wiper blade assembly and further includes a guillotine-like cutting device for cutting the wiper blade assembly. The body portion of the guillotine cutter has an opening with an outer peripheral edge corresponding to the cross-sectional outline of the wiper blade sub-assembly. When the wiper blade sub-assembly is slidably received in close-fitting engagement through the opening, the wiper blade sub-assembly is substantially supported during cutting thereof to prevent deformation during cutting.
The articulated wiper blade assembly is installed by determining the needed length of the blade assembly, cutting the blade assembly to the needed length with the included cutter, and sliding the wiper blade assembly into the wiper frame.
Accordingly, among the objects of the instant invention are: the provision of an articulated wiper blade assembly; the provision of an articulated wiper blade assembly having an internal stake retention arrangement which allows an end of the blade assembly to be cut to any size without affecting retention, or rotation, of the male spline within the female spline; and the provision of a refill kit comprising a maximum sized wiper blade assembly and a cutter device for safely, accurately, and easily cutting the refill wiper blade to the needed size.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.